Koldunic Sorcery
Koldunic Sorcery---- Level • One Conjunction of Effervescent Kiss – Dexterity +Medicine (target Wits+2) (See Chains of Pleasure "Ecstasy") Creates an insurmountable feeling of pleasure in the individual, even beyond the vampiric "kiss". The effect lasts for a period based on the number of successes: 1 – one round 2 – three rounds 3 – ten minutes 4 – one hour 5 – four hours 6 – four hours + one hour/ success Death’s Embrace – Intelligence + Medicine (5) Long drawn out embrace. Caster exchanges blood with the victim over a period of time. After exchanging ten blood points, the victim dies, and three days later arises as a vampire. This assures the individual is blood bonded before becoming a vampire. Hospitality – Intelligence + Hearth Wisdom (5) Ritual awakens objects within a structure. These objects are helpful and look to please the caster. They will, within their limited abilities, attempt to thwart intruders and warn the caster. Sense the Quintessence – Perception + Occult (various) Allows the sorcerer to detect magic emanations within 500 yards. This will give direction and the strength of the detection will determine range. The source determines the difficulty: Mage (9) Thaumaturgy (7) Spirit/ Werewolf (6) Sorcery (5) Summon the Marked – (See "Apport") Allows the sorcerer to bring an object pre-prepared to him. Distance is not a factor, but does not allow inter-plane travel. Level • Two Demesne Malaise - Intelligence + Occult (7) (See Path of Phobos "Induce Fear") This ritual takes three hours to cast per 10,000 sq ft. It creates an area of dread in the vampire’s haven. Creatures entering the area begin to feel as if being watched and that something bad is about to happen. Kiss of Introduction – (See "Bloodwalk") The caster performs this quick ritual while drinking from the vessel. Pierce the Veil – Perception + Occult (gauntlet Level • ) Allows the sorcerer to see into the Shadowlands or Umbra. Also allows communication with creatures from the other side. This does not give the caster any ability to control these creatures. Chalice of Osseous Delights – Level • Three Conjure Lesser Demon – Intelligence + Occult (7) These are more like the spirits the werewolves work with. The caster can retain a number of "demons" equal to his Charisma or Intimidation (whichever is higher). Succulence of Screams – Manipulation + Empathy (Targets Wits) (See Path of Phobos "Leech of Fear") Vampire draws sustenance from a victim’s fear. Each success reduces the targets willpower until reduced to zero. At this point, each success provides one blood point for the vampire. This does not cause any damage to the creature, but may cause a derangement. Level • Four Call the Beholden – Manipulation + Leadership (8) Allows the caster to summon blood bonded and childre to him. The number of successes determines the number summoned and the closest will respond first. Level • Five Ultimate Embrace – Perception + Empathy (8) The sorcerer exchanges his entire blood pool with two or more individuals. This destroys any blood bonds and renders the vaulderie dead. This ritual requires a minimum of three sucesses to break an existing blood bond and as many successes as the viniculuum of the Sabbat. Each success will create a "buffer" to future attempts to bond the individual. The ritual can only be attempted once with the same individuals. Crossover – Wits + Occult (various) This ritual weakens an area of the gauntlet/ shroud to allow two way passage. Difficulty is based on the strength of the gauntlet. The spell has a limited duration based on successes and creatures may find themselves stuck on the wrong side if they do not return in time. 1 one hour 2 four hours 3 12 hours 4 one day 4 one day + one hour/ success